Lucas the Hedgehog
by FallenAngelJace
Summary: While on a mission, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia find a teenage hedgehog and make a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucas the Hedgehog**_

_As time passes, my children will learn that trust is an important virtue, even to those they don't know – Queen Aleena_

_**Sonic's POV**_

"**Hurry up, Sonic!" I overheard my sister's voice as I looked for a way. We were in one of Dr. Robotnik's lairs and we were busy saving freedom fighters from turning into Robotnik's slavebots. "Hey bro, I could use some help here." I called out to my brother, Manic.**

"**Look Sonic, I can't just snap my fingers and the door unlocks." Manic told me as he demonstrated by snapping his fingers. Upon snapping them, swatbots came and started shooting at us, which resulted in them shooting down the door. "Maybe I was wrong." Manic grinned to me.**

"**Get going. I'll hold them off while you free the freedom fighters." I told him as I used my medallion as I shot gun, shooting down swatbots.**

_**Manic's POV**_

**As I rushed in, I heard Sonic and Sonia fighting the swatbots. "Ok, ok. If I was holding a bunch of people hostage and was gonna turn them into swatbots, where would I leave them?" I thought and I realized my answer. "Underground." As I lifted up a rug, I found a cage and saw people. "Bingo." I exclaimed as I went to work.**

**As I got the cage unlocked and helped them out, one Mobain took off. "Hey, come back here!" I hollered, taking off after the kid as Sonia and Sonic came. "Sonic, one kid started running off. Me and Sonia will get these people out. You get the kid." I told him and Sonic nodded with a grin. **

**"No problemo. Be back in a sonic flash." Sonic stated as he took off.**

_**Sonic's POV **_

**As I ran after the kid Manic said, I overheard Dr. Robotnic talking to Sleet and Dingo. **

**"I want those hedgehogs! And find that black hedgehog! I need him to power up my Ultra-Robotizer." As Sleet and Dingo left, I began thinking _I need to find him. He's got some explaining to do._ ****Just as I was about to go, I saw lights and I got curious. I walked over to the room and saw the black hedgehog in the corner. **

**There was a robotizer in the middle of the room and it stopped flashing lights. Out came a new slavebot and the black hedgehog started tearing up. He yelled in misery and suddenly, an earthquake started to happen. _What in the name of Mobius is going on?! _I ran and reached the kid as swatbots started shooting at us. Me and the kid were out of factory as it started to crumble. **

_**Sonia's POV **_

**As I waited, I started to get worried. **

**"Chill sis. Sonic got out on time." Manic tried telling me just as Sonic came. "Sonic! Your- wait, whos the kid?" I asked and Sonic replied by saying "That's what we are gonna find out." **

**We all turned to him and he sighed. "My name is Lucas. I am searching for Queen Aleena." This came as a shock to all of us. "And why are you looking for Queen Aleena?" Manic asked and what Lucas said shocked me more. "She's my mother."**

_**Sorry about it being short but I hope you enjoy my first chapter as we discover someone who claims to be related to them. **_

_**All reviews are welcomed and stay tune. Jace out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry about not having anything to post. I've been busy with school test and grades. I'll try to post more often._

_**Family**_

_**Sonia's POV**_

"_**You're what?!" I gasped as Lucas said what he said. "You are Queen Aleena's son?! How is that even possible?"**_

"_**It's true. My father was with our mother before she met your father. He was killed after trying to save our mother. After I was born, Queen Aleena gave me up to my uncle. My uncle was the one who was just robotized back at the factory." I felt sorry for the kid. **_

_**"Listen, Lucas. Lets go back to our base and we can keep talking there." I suggested and he nodded as Manic went to go get the van.**_

* * *

_**While at the base**_

_**Sonic's POV**_

_**"Alright then. What do we do with him? We can't just leave him here." I asked my siblings. We were back at the base while Cyrus was giving Lucas a look over. **_

_**"We can't bring him with us either. Maybe Cyrus can look over him?" Manic suggested as he stopped tapping his drumsticks. We all looked at Cyrus as walked over. "No injuries as far as I can see. Sonia, I did that blood test you asked and it's positive. He is your brother by Queen Aleena." I saw Sonia sigh and mutter something about having a sister. **_

_**"Cyrus, old buddy old pal, wanna do us another favor?" "Only if you're paying for a chili dog supreme." Cyrus said with his usual grin. "You got it. Back in a sonic flash." I said as I went out.**_

**_Manic's POV_**

_**"So, um, Lucas, you play any instruments?" I asked him as Sonia came back in the room. "Well, no, I never thought about playing an instrument." "Well, if you are gonna be traveling with us, you need to know an instrument. Sonic is the lead guitarist, Sonia is on the piano/keytar, and I got the beats of the band." **_

_**Lucas looked up at our medallions and he sighed. "No, I don't know if I could. I mean, the guitar is a cool instrument but I could never be apart of your band." Sonia got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you could learn the bass guitar. Sonic plays on the electric one." Lucas looked up at her and smiled. "Ya, I would like that." I stood up and said "We wait for Sonic to return and then we can start getting you practicing." As soon as I said his name, he returned with a bag of chili dogs. "About time." Sonia muttered. "Hey hey hey, chili dogs like these need time to perfect." He said as he eat one.**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Dr. Robotnik was busy trying to think of a new plan to destroy Sonic and his siblings when Sleet and Dingo came in with a third person. "Who is this? I didnt order for him to be here." **_

_**"True, your highness, but he says he can help you." Sleet said as the stranger walked forward. "Ello, Robotnik."**_

_**"Thats Dr. Robotnik to you! What do you have that can help me beat the freedom fighters?" He asked**_

_**"My skills as an bounty hunter." the stranger grinned under his hat.**_

_**"Sure" Robotnik said. "I already have two bounty hunters, I don't need a third one to pay."**_

_**"Then fire these two. Thier job was eliminate the Hedgehogs but they are still around." he said**_

_**Sleet and Dingo looked at each other abit worried. "Um, sir, how do we know hes not one of the Freedom Fighters spy?" Robotnik looked at them and then back at his guest. "I'm not because I brought you a gift. A freedom fighter named William." Robotnik smiled. "I'll give you a shot. Bring me Sonic the Hedgehog!" **_

_**The guest grinned wider and said "With pleasure."**_

_**"Wait!" Robotnik said. He stopped and turned around. "yes, Robotnik?" "What is your name?" The guest grinned and tipped his hat. "I have many names but you may call me...Jackel."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dreams**_

_**Lucas' POV**_

_**I was running, but I don't know where. I saw people but they were not familiar. I took a closer look and I realized it was Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. They were all staring at me like I was a freak. They knew. They knew what I could do. They turned their backs but when I ran up to them, they turned into Robotnik and two others who I didn't recognize. As I tried to run, I saw someone else. He looked like a cowboy getting ready to go into space. As he reached out and grabbed my shoulder, everything went black.**_

**I woke up to the scent of burnt fabric. I looked around me to see Manic looking down at me with crossed arms. "Explanation as for why I came back from a walk to see flames around your bed." He said. He was alone, meaning Sonic and Sonia doesn't know yet.**

"**I don't know. Maybe Robotnik made a robot that can silently start fires." I suggested. Manic didn't look to convinced and I sighed. "I'll tell you in the morning." That seemed to do the trick since he unfolded his arms and nodded. "Alright. I will see you in the morning. Here's an extra blanket." He said before tossing me a new blanket. After he left, instead of going back to sleep, I found myself thinking of a story to tell the three hedgehog siblings.**

**I start remembering the days when I was younger, when I had no control. I looked at my hoodie before taking it off, looking at my wrist which had cuts on it. I wiped the tears that was threatening to enter my eyes and looked outside. I looked over at the microphone that Sonic and the others gave me. I remembered how they accepted me and told him he had a good set of pipes, making him their lead singer. I grabbed it and cleared my throat before saying the first verse of a song that I would listen to.**

_**MikelWJ ~ Please don't cut**_

_**Dear friend, lover, ex, or whatever**__**  
**__**I'm writing you to let you know I hope you feel better**__**  
**__**I know that things are so hard. The stress is so much.**__**  
**__**And when you reach out all there are is uppercuts**__**  
**__**And they are the cause for the ones on your wrist**__**  
**__**The reason why you cry, make a ball of your fist**__**  
**__**I understand that you have a lot you go through**__**  
**__**The fact that they yell and your brother would hit you**__**  
**__**And no one gets you. The plastered on fake smile.**__**  
**__**The real one has been gone now for quite a while**__**  
**__**So your arms bleed, but the blood tells you you're living**__**  
**__**It takes away the numb feeling these people were giving**__**  
**__**That razor blade has become your closest companion**__**  
**__**It relieves all the pain you want to abandon**__**  
**__**Your arms are scared so you think you're unlovable**__**  
**__**But honestly I just want you to feel comfortable.**_

_**So please don't cut, please don't cut**__**  
**__**I promise you you're loved so please don't cut**__**  
**__**Right now I see that you're stuck in a rut**__**  
**__**But please don't cut, please don't cut**__**  
**__**And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck**__**  
**__**I'm just a call away when things get rough**__**  
**__**The fact of the matter is I know you're enough**__**  
**__**So please don't cut, please don't cut**_

**I tried not to cry, knowing I could never finish that verse without a tear shedding. I cleared my voice before starting again.**

_**Put the blade down, it really isn't worth it**__**  
**__**No good will come from a slit up and bruised wrist**__**  
**__**And you cover it long sleeves so they won't see**__**  
**__**But you can't hide all the hurt and pain from me**__**  
**__**You say you're miserable and there are times you wanna die**__**  
**__**But then you pull out a razor and cut while you cry**__**  
**__**It makes you feel human and like you are still alive**__**  
**__**But don't you understand that the feeling is all a lie**__**  
**__**You put your self in danger when you're slicing up your skin**__**  
**__**You're only letting self-hate find its way in**__**  
**__**I promise you'll get better but just meet me half way**__**  
**__**And please throw the razors and pins all away**__**  
**__**I swear that you'll make it. There's no dought in my mind.**__**  
**__**And if you look around, I know it's what you'll find**__**  
**__**You're gonna feel better once this door has been shut**__**  
**__**Please make me a promise that tonight you won't cut**_

**(Chorus)**

**At this point, I couldn't take much more as I started crying but I forced myself to finish this song****.**

_**They label you, but not a single word is true**__**  
**__**Who cares what the world is saying about you**__**  
**__**They don't know. They just assume.**__**  
**__**They're not with you when you're lonely up in your room**__**  
**__**They're not with you when you're begging to up above**__**  
**__**They're not there when you need a little love**__**  
**__**They don't care when you have nothing to give**__**  
**__**So who's to say that you even would wanna live**__**  
**__**Every life is precious, and that is what I promise**__**  
**__**If we never speak again, I hope you know i'm honest**__**  
**__**You deserve to be happy and clean from the cutting**__**  
**__**You deserve to be a person who's surrounded with loving**__**  
**__**Every life is precious, and that's something that I promise**__**  
**__**If we never speak again, I hope you know i'm honest**__**  
**__**You deserve to be happy and clean from the cutting**__**  
**__**You deserve to be a person who's surrounded with loving**_

**(Chorus x2)**

**By the end, I was on my knees, weeping silently when he felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and through red, teary eyes, I saw Manic standing there. I couldn't hold back anymore and bawled my eyes out while Manic just comforted me.**

**(Dear readers, I'm sorry if this chapter seems abit dreary but this is the feeling I had when I wrote this. Anyways, I will be doing this story more often. I wanted to get this done before I go off to summer camp, so enjoy and as always, read, like and review.)**


End file.
